Official Price List
The Official Price Guide This is the official price guide created by GaryNI. If you have any queries please contact GaryNI ingame. Using CTRL + F will help. Nex Items * Torva Full Helm: 3b * Torva Platebody: 3b * Torva Platelegs: 3b * Pernix Cowl: 3b * Pernix Body: 3b * Pernix Chaps: 3b * Virtus Mask: 3b * Virtus Robetop: 3b * Virtus Robelegs: 3b * Zaryte Bow: 1b All Nex sets are worth 10b each. Godwars Items * Bandos Tassets: 500m * Bandos Chestplate: 500m * Lucky Bandos Tassets: 5b * Lucky Bandos Chestplate: 5b * Armadyl Helmet: 500m * Armadyl Chestplate: 500m * Armadyl Plateskirt: 500m * Saradomin Sword: 250m * Zamorakian Spear: 100m * Armadyl Godsword: 1b * Zamorak Godsword: 750m * Saradomin Godsword: 750m * Bandos Godsword: 500m Corporeal Beast Items * Holy Elixir: 50m * Spirit Shield: 100m * Blessed Spirit Shield: 150m * Divine Spirit Shield: 1.5b * Elysian Spirit Shield: 1b * Arcane Spirit Shield: 1b * Spectral Spirit Shield: 1b Rares * White Partyhat: 4b * Blue Partyhat: 3.5b * Red Partyhat: 3.5b * Yellow Partyhat: 3.5b * Green Partyhat: 3b * Purple Partyhat: 3b * Black Partyhat: 10b * Pink Beret: 8b * Santa Hat: 2b * Pink Santa Hat: 4b * Lava Santa Hat: 4b * Lime Santa Hat: 4b * Black Santa Hat: 5b * Cyan Santa Hat: 4b * Dirty Santa Hat: 4b * Blue H'Ween Mask: 2b * Green H'ween Mask: 2b * Red H'ween Mask: 2b * All Wings: 2b Other Weapons * Dragon Claws: 5b * KingDick Sword: 3b * Chaotic Rapier: 2b * Chaotic Maul: 2b * Chaotic Longsword: 2b * Chaotic Staff: 2b * Chaotic Crossbow: 2b * Drygore Longsword: 8b * Drygore Rapier: 8b * Drygore Mace: 8b * Off-hand Drygore Mace: 6b * Off-hand Drygore Rapier: 6b * Off-hand Drygore Longsword: 6b * Legendary Longsword: 2b * Doomed Whip: 5b * Primal Rapier: 5b * Primal 2h Sword: 5b * Primal Longsword: 5b * Primal Maul: 5b * Primal Spear: 4b * Primal Warhammer: 4b * Primal Hatchet: 2b * Abyssal Vine Whip: 80m * Dark Bow: 40m * Polypore Staff: 1b * Blisterwood Staff: 5b * Abyssal Whip: 10m * Abyssal Whip (lite): 25b Other Armor * Primal Full Helm: 2b * Primal Platebody: 2b * Primal Platelegs: 2b * Dragon Ceremonial Chestplate: 8b * Dragon Ceremonial Greaves: 8b * All Rogue Items (Excluding Mask): 6b * Rogue Mask: 10b * Camel Mask: 6b * Black Boots: 6b * Atrocious Rogue Gloves: 10b * Amulet of Fury: 1b * Culinaromancer's Gloves 10: 500m * Dragon Full Helm (or): 500m * Dragon Platebody (or): 1b * Dragon Platelegs (or): 1b * Fire Cape: 25m * Bunny Ears: 15b * Golden Scythe: 500m * Steadfast Boots: 1b * Glaiven Boots: 1b * Ragefire Boots: 1b * Ganodermic Visor: 750m * Ganodermic Poncho: 1b * Ganodermic Leggings: 1b * Ring of Wealth: 1b * Dragonfire Shield: 500m * Morrigan's Coif: 100m * Morrigan's Leather Body: 100m * Morrigan's Leather Chaps: 100m * Zuriel's Hood: 100m * Zuriel's Robe Top: 100m * Zuriel's Robe Bottom: 100m * Vesta's Chainbody: 100m * Vesta's Plateskirt: 100m * Statius's Helm: 100m * Statius's Platebody: 100m * Statius's Platelegs: 100m * Doomed Spirit Shield: 5b * Fundraise Shield: 5b * Battle-Mage Helm: 5b * Battle-Mage Robe: 5b * Battle-Mage Robe Legs: 5b * Battle-Mage Gloves: 5b * Battle-Mage Boots: 5b * Vanguard Helm: 5b * Vanguard Body: 5b * Vanguard Legs: 5b * Vanguard Gloves: 5b * Vanguard Boots: 5b * Trickster Helm: 5b * Trickster Robe: 5b * Trickster Robe Legs: 5b * Trickster Gloves: 5b * Trickster Boots: 5b * Colored Gnome Scarf: 1b * Flaming Skull: 500m * Arcane Stream Necklace: 500m Misc Items * Poanizer Pouch: 10b